Warped
by intellect attracts
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP] Suze is happy in Carmel, especially so when her best friends Cee Cee and Adam go out on a date. YAY! But soon enough, trouble is abrew again. A mysterious figure arrives at Carmel and dogs her, entering even her dreams. . . Who exactly is h
1. Maria's house

A NEW story! Please review! I'd really appreciate it.

**I might be abandoning Frozen Snowflakes for some time to focus more on this story. But don't worry, I WILL get back to it, eventually… **

I struggled to get my shopping bags across the street. Sweating profusely and unattractive as ever, I let out a cuss word when a shiny black Porsche zoomed past, barely inches from running over my toes. It screeched to a halt some meters further. The owner stuck his skinny, geek-sized head out of the window, and grinned at me. A grotesque pair of sunglasses in the shape of a crab was stuck on top of his head.

"Looking great, girl! Wanna get together sometime?" He smirked at me, displaying a mouthful of cracked, yellowing teeth.

I grimaced with revulsion. I mean, ugh. What kind of a girl goes for a guy who doesn't even understand the basics of dental care? And what would happen when the two _kissed?_ I shuddered, repulsed. As if I'd ever consider having a relationship with some geek giving out come-hither lines to various girls. I mean, major eww, anyone?

"Get a life. Shove off!" _And go screw yourself._ I muttered under my breath.

The skinhead looked shocked, then stuck out his middle finger skyward before driving off.

Hi. I'm Susannah Simon, but just call me Suze. And that was just another day in the life of ugly, pathetic me. I mean, why do I always attract the wrong types? Not that I'd done much seducing back in New York. I'd been rather unpopular, in fact, due to what my mother termed "temporary insanity". I often 'spoke to myself', and got into all kinds of peculiar scrapes. But it really isn't my fault.

You see, I can see ghosts, speak to them, and even touch them. Cool, huh? You'd think. The thing is, I get beaten up quite a bit, due to whatever violent ghosts I encounter. And yes, I'm pretty experienced at using my fist when it's needed, too.

What? Come _on_, a girl needs to defend herself. It's not my fault if some people go all crazy and angry because they're dead, right?

Anyway, basically my mum remarried, and I got threenew step-brothers in the deal, too. We just moved from New York City to California several weeks ago, and my mum practically forced me out of the house this morning to shop for new clothes. Huh. She thinks I need to get a new wardrobe, make a fresh start… Like that's gonna happen. I like myself just the way I am, thank you very much.

I finally managed to cross the skinny stretch of road and swung the small gate open, walking up the rough gravel path towards the door. The door opened easily and I hollered, "Mum! I'm home!"

My mum strolled out of the HUGE kitchen, wiping her hands on the weird hearts-on-blue-checkers apron she had taken to wearing lately. She had this huge grin plastered on her face, which had been there for, oh, just the past couple of months.

One of the reasons I took the moving house thing so well was because my mum just seemed so… HAPPY. I mean, really. She's been all chirpy and everything ever since she and Adam—that's my step-dad—got engaged. Not that it isn't irritating. In fact, it is most of the time. But all children want the best for their mother, right?

Right. I'm great, huh?

"Susie…? Are you listening?" My mum had an eyebrow raised and was looking at me questioningly. Only she can get away with calling me that. I HATE that name.

"Yeah? Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Well, as I was saying, Maria—you remember how I told you about my best friend in college?—invited me to go over for a small reunion party, just the two of us. So I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Uhh. Actually, I'm going to be kind of—" I took one look at the expression on her face and amended my answer. "Sure, mum!"

I escaped up the stairs, entered my room and plonked the bags onto the floor. I glanced around. No sign of Jesse.

Oh… I must have forgotten to mention him. See, the very first day we moved in I stepped into my room and lo and behold, there he was—a ghost one and a half centuries old, hot as anything. He can be frustrating as hell one moment, nice the next. But the fact that he lives in my bedroom is kind of a problem. Now I have to use the bathroom every time I change, and its loads more troub—whatEVER! It isn't my problem if that makes me lazy in _your _eyes. I mean, still.

And did I mention he's _hot_?

I sighed. Obsessing over a ghost? I must be really DEPRIVED or something. I grabbed a soft pillow and perched myself on the window seat.

Yeah, you heard correctly, my _window seat._ That's one of the greatest things about this house, and my room. Like, the window seat is really cool. And this house? It's gorgeous, really.

The walls outside are whitewashed, and there's a verandah out front. The house is surrounded by a lawn with perfectly cut soft grass, and daisies, chrysanthemums and a whole bunch of other flowers I don't know the names of adorn it, adding an eye-catching spray of colour. The house is made up of two levels; on the first, there's the living room, dining room, kitchen, one bathroom and a sort of study-turned-bedroom, which is where Sleepy sleeps. A highly polished, hand carved chestnut banister winds its way up alongside the stairs leading up to the second floor. On this level, there're 4 bedrooms and a couple of bathrooms.

And that's another fabulous thing about this place! My room has its very own bathroom. I've been clamoring for my own lavatory for only the past six years. And now my wish finally came true. Yeah, this moving house thing might just work out.

"HURRY UP!" My second step-brother Dopey—I mean, Brad—yelled up at me.

Yeah yeah. Whatever. Can you imagine that? My new step-brother starts screaming at me just a few days after we get acquainted. So much for small favors.

I slipped into a fitting black tee and a pair of jeans, then checked my reflection in the full-length mirror before running downstairs. I pulled on a pair of strappy black sandals and aimed a kick at Dopey when my mum and Andy weren't looking. Hah. Gotcha.

He yelped and hopped awkwardly a few times, then tried to retaliate. I sidestepped his lunge easily and stuck out my tongue. Then I skipped to the front of my mum, where he'd be unable to do anything to me. The five of us piled into the Jeep, and backed out of the driveway and took off down the road. Sleepy wasn't going as he had to work his night shift at the pizza place. He wants to save enough for a silver Nissan Sentra. That'll be the day.

We spent the next half an hour bumping along the little road towards Maria's house. I alternately fiddled with my hair, clicked my nails together and looked bored while staring out of the window. I was engaging in the last activity when the landscape caught my eye.

We had been driving past drab-looking marshlands for ten minutes, but all of sudden, everything just brightened up. That's the only word to describe it. Everything went from murky brown and seasick green to a fascinating swirl of colours from all around, combining to form a spectacular view. Trees with leaves of all shapes and sizes seemed to sprout out around us, and bright-colored flowers ranging from violets to roses to sunflowers sprang from the ground.

It soon became obvious that we had entered Maria and her family's territory. Only I never imagined that what Mum described as Maria's "enthusiasm for planting" was that serious. But then, it was certainly a good change from the dreary background of the shadowy marshlands.

We knocked on the door once and were let in by Maria. She was slightly plump and had rosy cheeks and intelligent eyes that were filled with warmth. She greeted us with a grin and beckoned us to sit at the dining table.

The house was warm and cosy; color had been added in the form of quaint, over-stuffed furniture with prints and plaids, and attractive watercolors adorned the fawn-colored walls.

Maria went into the kitchen and came out bearing a large plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. I mentally licked my lips. Yummy.

"Help yourself!" Maria sat herself down and exclaimed, "Susannah. How much you've grown! The last time I saw you, you were but a small child."

Shaking her head and smiling, she bit into a cookie, and upon hearing the _crunch_, I could not stop myself from reaching out for one. We spent the next hour talking about Andy, how life had been and, you know… stuff. It felt rather awkward at first, but what with Maria's warm demeanor and the delicious aroma of food cooking wafting from behind the kitchen door, all of us warmed to each other pretty quickly, and we were soon chatting like old friends.

Food was set on the oaken table, and we all dug in hungrily. Roast meat, juicy sausages, fried eggs and lettuce, tomatoes, fried chicken and a generous layer of mayonnaise on grilled burger slices all disappeared in record time. The dessert of home-made cookies and cream ice cream and warm brownies filled with melted chocolate vanished even faster. I rubbed my tummy contentedly.

Later, Maria led my mum and Andy around the house, while the rest of us lounged around the house. I got permission and scampered up the stairs to explore the rest of the house. The floor was flat panels of pine wood, and the walls upstairs had been plastered with brilliant red wallpaper. Man. Okay, big mistake here. What kind of a person actually wants blood-red walls in their house?

I poked my head beyond the first doorway I encountered, took in the messy jumble of items piled on top of one another, concluded that that was the storeroom, and proceeded on.

The next room harbored a single bed with a white-papered, yellow-light bedside lamp on the small dresser beside it. A cupboard was shoved into a corner. This room I entered, keen to look around more.

I had my hand on the smooth, cool surface of the cupboard and was about to open its door when I realized I was probably intruding. Then again, maybe not. I mean, I'd already played the good girl and got Maria's acquiescence before I came up, right?

The cupboard door swung open under my pull, and…

I gaped. My jaw dropped open and my shoulders sagged, as my widened eyes took in the sight before me. For in the cupboard was several bowls of animal—or human?—blood, a whole stack of red and black candles piled on top of one another and a strange and outlandish symbol that somehow made me think of the devil. The tools of Brazilian Voodoo. Someone had been exorcised here. Or was about to become so.

I was silent for the entire ride home, deep in contemplation.


	2. Blood and candles

**Before you read… I really apologise for this crappy chapter. I know it's really really short and all… Like, I know there're probably a lot of mistakes in there that I didn't correct, but I'm totally exhausted and I couldn't bear to read through this horror more than once. So… I hope you like it as much as I hate it. **

**Elizabethiannotloggedin – Well, here it is! Hope you like it… And thanks so much for reviewing! )**

I went up to bed early that night, saying I was tired and needed some rest. Once I had the door shut behind me, I packed a haversack with rope, tape, jacket and a whole lot of other junk. You never know when you might need a couple packets of M&Ms to keep you going…

Ruffling through my partially undone algebra homework, I calculated the answers to the remaining questions, the stress causing me to nibble on my pencil. Finally, I threw it down, disgusted. It looked like it had been ravaged by a whole lot of mice! See what constant overload of homework can do to you? I have a good mind to write in a complaint to the schooling board. Well, maybe if I find the time…

I switched my footwear to ratty sneakers, then lay in bed without changing my clothes and mentally prepared myself for shifting to Maria's house.

I HAD to stop Maria from exorcising whoever it was… and shifting was the only way to do it. I was so not about to spend an hour cycling to her house. You see, there's this one quite nifty ability that comes with the whole me being a mediator thing: Shifting. I can shift to any place I want to, as long as I have in possession an item that has some sort of connection to that place. Wow, right? And I have that skill, while you don't.

… teehee…

Okay, so I'm being a bitch. Whatever. I'm tired, alright? Hello, I'm going to be missing sleep because of some stupid ghost in danger of getting sent off to oblivion, or wherever! Sometimes I think I'm too kind for my own good. Really…

Once I was sure everyone was sleeping—certainly Dopey, whose snores could be heard from three rooms away—I got up and stuffed pillows underneath the covers, praying no one took a closer look at my supposed sleeping form.

I had one leg over the window ledge when Jesse materialized right in front of me.

I nearly fell off, shocked as I was.

"Could you STOP doing that? You scared the bejeezus out of me!" My heart was beating triple time, its vigorous pumping threatening to permanently drum a beat into my body.

"Susannah. Where are you going?" Jesse seemed not the slightest bit perturbed.

"Hah. That's my secret. Now get out of my way before I—I _eliminate_ you and destroy the evidence."

Okay, so I admit I was just a teensy bit uptight. But it wasn't my fault! _I _don't go around materializing in front of people, unlike SomeonE… (cough, Jesse, cough) And, well, he looked really good bathed in the radiance of the soft moonlight, which enhanced his already not-bad physique. As always, he was in black pants and a long-sleeved white shirt which was half unbuttoned, allowing me a tiny peek at his six-pack.

Fine… So his body was even under normal—if you consider being dead normal—circumstances one of the best I'd ever laid my eyes on. So sue me. I'm trying to retain some dignity here!

An almost-irresistible urge to run my fingers through his crisp, jet black hair was rising within me, but I couldn't do anything to satisfy it. That'd be wrong, right? What with the whole me being alive and Jesse being dead thing, I'd probably be offending some higher order or something if I engaged in intimate physical contact with him. Not that I consider touching someone's hair intimate… But if you and a dead being actually had s—

Ok, EWW.

Why did I have to go and think that? _Damn. _My cheeks burned furiously and I prayed Jesse wouldn't notice anything.

Turns out my little prayer didn't work. So what else was new?

"What's wrong? Your face seems… extraordinarily pink."

I hastily averted my gaze. The floor had suddenly developed an incredibly interesting characteristic.

"Nothing. Lemme go." I was SO embarrassed. You know those irritating girls in school who put on fake, squeaky voices whenever they're around guys? That's what happens to my voice whenever I'm around Jesse. It goes all high and squeaky and everything. I do NOT do it on purpose, all right? Like, I'm honourable. I don't stoop to… shall we say, _squeaky-voiced _means in order to entice someone, or whatever. Besides, I've never been able to fully understand that logic. How does one attract more guys by sounding like a mouse? Don't make sense, right?

Ducking my head, I tried to scramble past him and failed miserably when he moved easily and I was met with the solid wall of his hard chest. The muscles along his arms and shoulders were clearly visible through his fitting white shirt, and they flexed and corded as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Susannah…" Jesse allowed threatening undertones to creep into his voice as he arched an eyebrow questioningly. Threatening what exactly, I have no idea. Ooh, I'm _so _terrified! The big bad ghosty is gonna bully me!

But whatever. Just for the hell of it, I told him about my visit to Maria's house and my discovery. And of course, he insisted he come with me. Before I could protest, he dematerialized. And I remembered I was supposed to SHIFT, not walk.

Heh. I meant to half climb out of the window. Really. I needed some fresh air, you know?

I clutched the blades of grass I had pulled out from Maria's garden, squeezed my eyes shut, and thought hard about the back garden I had been in several hours ago. The world spun and colors flashed under my shut eyelids.

When the ground seemed to be solid once again, I opened first one tentative eye, then the other. I glanced down and felt reassured when I saw I'd made it in one piece. I felt a little woozy, but it was no big deal.

Jesse was standing beside me, and we sneaked into the house side by side. The living room was inundated with light from the seemingly perfect white orb hanging in the sky. Several young trees stood in front of the window, their trunks and branches casting elongated shadows across the floor. We were creeping across the dining room when an unearthly shriek assailed my sensibilities. I started in shock, then ran up the stairs towards the source of the noise, taking them two steps at a time with Jesse at my heels.

I turned into the room in which I had found the items and came to a sudden stop. Maria was standing on the bed, eyes wild with fright and craziness and breathing heavily. I kid you not. On the BED. I had a strange feeling this was going to turn out somewhat like a soap opera… She was backed up against the wall, pointing a sharp-bladed knife at a ghost of a HUGE man.

I'm not exaggerating. He was six feet five with broad shoulders, a thick neck and arms that belonged on a bodybuilder. His eyes held a look of murderous rage; his entire body was trembling with barely contained anger.

The floor was strewn with overturned candles and the shattered pieces of what had been a porcelain bowl. A pool of blood had gathered on the floor in a ghastly puddle. The man ignored all this as he advanced towards Maria, voice booming.

"You BETRAYED me. You LIED. Pay. You BETRAYED me. You LIED. Pay. You BETRAY—"

Er, okay. His line was getting kind of old…

Jesse and I stood there, frozen, unable to do anything but stare. As the big man got closer to her, Maria took a step forward, lifted her arm and took a huge swipe at him with the knife she was armed with. A long, scarlet line appeared on her apparent opponent, running the entire length of his arm.

I watched, fascinated, as dark drops of sticky liquid dripped steadily onto the wood floor.

I was jerked out of my reverie when Jesse spat out—not literally, _duh—_something in Spanish and moved forwards. He grappled with Maria for the knife, the struggle bringing forth another shrill scream from her throat. What is her problem, anyway? Oh, look, I'm screaming, see? You'd better run! Right. She should have taken on a job of vocals for a cartoon character being slaughtered, or something…

Heh.

I took advantage of the distraction by running towards the man, who was staring dumbly at his arm as if wondering what the substance that was running down it was. Grabbing his unhurt arm, I took a deep breath and shifted.

Into the Shadowland.

It was as cold as it had been before. Stars swirled overhead, so close, so bright. Tendrils of mist curled around my ankles and calves. I shivered incomprehensibly, then hurriedly let go of Mr. Schwarnegger's arm and shifted back. Real world, here I come.

Jesse had relieved Maria of the knife. Insanity definitely had her in its clutches. She was muttering gibberish to herself and shuddering violently, occasionally glancing around fearfully.

Joy. I was stuck with a madwoman who looked like she was undergoing a transformation from human to buffalo.

I made up my mind and grabbed Jesse's hand, pulling him down the stairs with me. Maria, thankfully, stayed put on the bed. Lifting the phone receiver, I dialed 911 and explained that a crazy woman had been found. I gave the address and hung up.

Looks like the items in my bag hadn't been of much use this time round, huh? Oh well, it's true one never knew when a bit of rope and masking tape might come in handy…

Shifting once more, this time back to my room, I collapsed heavily on the bed. To say I was exhausted would have been an understatement. How to put it? My physical strength and body power… it had all been sapped clean away.

Jesse was noticeably silent when he dematerialized in front of me. At least for the first few seconds.

"Susannah, I really don't think that what you just did is r—"

I cut him off mid-sentence. "Oh, shut it. You were agreeable, weren't you? Or shouldn't I just assume that? I mean, you didn't STOP me from calling an ambulance or leaving."

He gestured impatiently. "No. I understand why you did all that. That woman—Maria—she was beyond our limited control. Calling in professional help was the only solution."

I sent him a look that said, _Duh!_ What was he so bothered about, then?

"You shouldn't have dragged her… visitor off against his will. He might have had something important to say or—"

"Helloooo?" I waved a hand in front of his face. "Did you zone out or something? I mean, if you were actually LOOKING around you over there, you might have noticed something amiss? Like, oh, her VISITOR was seething _and_ walking towards her looking as if he wanted to strangle her? Jeez."

I settled back down against the soft pillow, quite satisfied with myself. Nice speech, right? Yes, yes, I suppose I must bow to the applause…

A snort escaped Jesse as he tried to contain a burst of laughter. I sat up and stared at him. You can imagine what I was thinking. I was like, Huh?

"Uh, could you repeat what you just said? I don't think I caught that…" Jesse was grinning away. Like that was the funniest thing in the world.

I repeated myself, resentfully picking at the eiderdown. So what if I start blabbing whenever I get upset about something. Who does he think he is anyway? Boss of me? Dream on.

Jesse looked thoughtful at my response. "Perhaps." He seemed about to say more when I gave a groan of pain, doubled over and ground my teeth together. I was having one hell of a killer headache. Stupid thing. That's what shifting can do to you…

I felt a gentle hand on my back. Jesse. Why did I feel so happy…?

"I hope you have a good rest, Susannah. Sleep off your headache…" He swept a stray strand of chestnut hair behind my ear. "Good night." And he dematerialized.

Lying back down, I fought to make my heartbeat slow to its normal rate. A simple touch, a sweep of his hand… God, I'm really pathetic, aren't I? I shut my eyes against the pain derived from my aching head and snuggled deeper into my comforter. I was so tired…

My eyelids soon fluttered shut and I drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_Review, review and review….. _


	3. Dreams

**Oops. . . Repeat after me: Suze has been in Carmel for 1 and a half months. Suze has been in Carmel for 1 and a half months. Suze has been in Carmel for. . .**

**Ignore whatever I said about her moving several weeks ago, ok? Thankies. Enjoy. . .**

_**Lurv, Adeline**_

_Shadows flickered across the ground. An eerie silence descended upon me, smothering in its dark black cloak. There was no sound to be heard, and I felt so small, standing there all alone. . ._

_When suddenly, a menacing chuckle filled the air around me. _

_My head jerked up as I glanced warily around me, trying to peer through the darkness. The sound. . . it had seemed to come from everywhere at once._

_Suddenly, the figure of a man stepped out of the shadows and moved towards me. I stood as if frozen, unable to do anything but stare. As he grew closer, I could make out the shadow of a grin, somehow sinister in its slight slant._ (A/N: Muahahaha. Invasion of the letter S! . . . Trust me to spoil the mood. Hehe)

_And my head was filled with just one word, echoing emptily around my cranium._

"_Slater."_

I jerked up, cold sweat trickling down my forehead. It was dark out, and the glowing neon numbers on my bedside clock told me it was half past 3. I was breathing unevenly, gulping in lungfulls of air in an attempt to get my heart beating again.

Why did I keep having that dream—no, nightmare?

Really, I didn't know what exactly I was afraid of, but. . . the atmosphere, the coldness, the feeling of being so at the mercy of that figure. . . I shivered even as I laid back down. I didn't think I would be able to get back to sleep, but the covers, which I drew up to my chin, provided me with a sense of comfort, a barrier between myself and the fear the nightmare had left imprinted on me.

It's just a dream, Suze. Get over it.

But a fragment of doubt remained buried at the back of my mind. The man had seemed so _familiar. . . _

Cee Cee waved a white hand at me, Adam by her side, and I trudged towards her. She and Adam are my best friends in Carmel; Cee Cee's a studious albino with fair skin, radiant violet eyes and silken white hair, and she's gorgeous, even if she doesn't realize it.

And Adam. . . you could say he's a typical class clown, I suppose. He enjoys goofing around and playing practical jokes on people. You know, he's a great friend and all, but it beats me why Cee Cee has had a crush on him for like forever. . .

But I guess I can sorta emphasize. I DID like a few strange personalities back when I was a little kid. . . Emphasis here on _little. _ As in young, clueless and stupid. I can still remember that infatuation had with Tom McKeinly, a skinny guy with huge ears and a minor case of anorexia.

Look, I was _exaggerating_. . .

It was halfway during religion class when Sister Enerstine stormed up to me and told me Father Dominic wanted to see me. A permanent frown seemed etched onto her forehead as she delivered her usual speech. "And you'd better hurry and get back here after you speak to him, young lady." Like, whatever. . .

I smirked—sweetly, of course—at her, then picked up my books and made my way to the office. Father D is the principal at this school, Junipero Serra Mission Academy, and only ever calls for me during Religion. One of the few things he does which result in gratefulness on my part.

And I suppose you could call him good-looking, in a priestly, regal sort of way.

Don't get the wrong idea. He is _so _not my type. Anyway, he's kind of old for me. Hmmm. . . maybe my grandma?

Father Dominic was seated behind his wooden table as usual.

"Susannah, have a seat. I—Have you encountered any ghosts in the past few months?"

My mind whirred. I couldn't lie outright, but maybe I could distort the truth… "Sure. My mum and I visited this friend of hers and she seemed rather suspicious, so I went back yesterday to check up on her. I found her slashing at a ghost who was very, VERY mad. But as usual, with my _superb_ persuasion skills I managed to, you know, get him to leave and all."

Father Dominic narrowed his eyes at me. "Did you use any violence on him, by any chance?"

"Well, no…" I paused. Should I tell him about. . . ? "Ummm. Actually. You remember how my father told me about shifting? Well, it turns out you can actually shift right _into_ that Shadowland place, and, uhh. . . "

I trailed off as his eyes widened in horror and he gaped at me. Then he must have realized how stupid he looked, because he snapped his jaw shut and turned red. I stifled a giggle, but a moment later Father Dom spoke again, and his angry voice and manner told me I was in for a long, angry speech.

"Susannah. You should know about the dangers you face each time you enter Shadowland! What if your soul gets left behind somehow, or is rejected entrance back into your body? Have you ever thought about the possible consequences? DON'T give me that look, Susannah," he exploded as I threw a bored look his way.

Um, ow. That outburst hurt my eardrums! Stupid priest.

What? He's not that holy. I mean, he actually has to resist the temptations of smoking.

Which really sucks, just in case you wanted to know. All that smoke. . . I tried it once after sneaking out from mum and Andy's wedding, and I was practically choking to death back there.

Plus Sleepy peeped out of the chapel, caught me smoking with my leather jacket draped on over my bridesmaid dress and asked me if I was in a _gang. _Yes, a GANG. Duh, no! Wearing leather jackets and black clothes does not make me a gang member.

Hmmm, I seem to hear faint, undecipherable mumbling sounds somewhere in the distance…

Finally, Father D gave up on his dialogue and sighed, the anger disappeared as if blown away by an especially strong gust of wind.

"And there have been no other ghosts? It _is_ our job to mediate them, after all—in the proper way."

"No!" It came out rather too quickly, and suspicion was evident on Father D's part as he narrowed his baby-blue eyes at me. I wasn't lying.

Really. . .

Okay, so I hadn't told Father D about Jesse. But can you just imagine what his reaction would be? One word. BABOOM.

Why, you ask?

Let me create a laundry list. . .

I've put off telling him about Jesse for a long time… more than one month now, (_A/N: Couldn't remember all the facts. So I'm having Suze move to Carmel at the starting of the year, and it's now halfway through Feb. Okay?)_when he's always been harping on how I have to tell him if I encounter any ghosts.

Jesse practically lives in my bedroom. And he IS a guy. Father D, being a superbly paranoid guy, would immediately suspect we've been up to something. Which we have not. Sadly. . .

Mental kapow. Stop getting distracted, Suze. So, back to the point.

Jesse is the hottest, sexiest, most gorgeous guy on earth. What if Father D sees him and falls for him. Or—… Sorry. My thinking skills must have been affected by, err, Father D's brain-deadening speech. Yeah, that must be it.

The Father's a mediator, so… He'd want to mediate Jesse. I'm so not gonna let that happen. . .

Not that I'd miss him if he moved onto his next level of consciousness, or whatever. Because I wouldn't. Miss him, I mean. He's just welcome, uh, eye candy when I get home after another horrid day at school. That's ALL.

Fine, so I wouldn't mind having him stay.

Get off my case.

After staring at me for a long, _long _time—as if his eyes can shoot truth serum down my throat or something—Father D shook his head, stood up and ushered me out of his office.

I trailed along the breezeway, recently reconstructed after it collapsed mysteriously in the middle of the night.

Although, really, it wasn't all that mysterious. Just an exorcism I was trying to perform on a maddo ghost of a bitch who committed suicide. Needless to say, it went haywire and the beams just gave way… to cave in on ME.

Yeah, me.

Why always me?

I breezed through the rest of the lessons, until finally it neared the end of school. Last period: History.

Our teacher is Mr. Basil, who's old, white and has this ring of graying hair around his egg head. I only began appreciating my previous history teacher when I moved here. You wouldn't believe that guy. You know that show on Disney Channel, That's So Raven, there's this old sPPPitting teacher? Yeah, so Mr. Basil.

As usual, the only student sitting right up front was Anthony, Anthony Doritos. He's a typical geek—large head, wire-rimmed glasses with huge lenses, nose always in a book. Plus he aces all his exams. He's always scribbling madly in that little book of his during history. God knows how he stands all that spit.

Who knows, maybe he enjoys free showers, or something…

History was a drag. He went over for the _umpteenth _time the importance of appreciating the amazing culture, structural development and brilliant history of this beautiful island. Err. Whatever. Low whispers could be heard from around the entire class; others fiddled with their nails, doodled names obsessively and read under their desks.

Everyone scrambled out of their seats and rushed out of the classroom when he finally raised a hand to dismiss us. We still don't have a bell, which sucks like hell. Oh, wait, that rhymes!

I ambled along the corridor, stopping by my locker to stuff some books in. I smiled faintly as I zipped my bag up. Cee Cee and Adam were going to the beach; I'd backed out at the last second, saying something was up.

Only I'd been lying, of course. Wouldn't want to intrude on the two of them.

Not that Adam knows how she feels about him. But give them a little time and… Yeah.

I stepped reluctantly out into the blistering heat, turning at the corner of the school's structure, into the shade. I wasn't really looking at my surroundings, and next thing I knew, I was down on the hard floor, my bag thrown off and papers and books strewn all over the concrete. A shadow was looming over me, giving shade from the scorching heat of the sun.

What the heck?

Cursing, I glanced up at the cause of my fall. A boy was leaning over me, a skeptical look in his eyes. His eyes. . . they were pale blue, yet piercingly bright, and they seemed to see right through me.

When he saw my face, he seemed momentarily startled, but then the expression in his eyes shifted once again to. . . Smugness? Relief? Indifference?

I couldn't tell. But his face. . . It could be a coincidence, but I seemed to have seen it somewhere before. . .

I realized I was staring at him and blushed hotly. I gathered the scattered items hastily, glaring at the stranger when he made no move to help me. As I stood up and brushed myself off, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Help much?"

There was definite amusement in his features now. He quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Mocking. "But a word of advice. . . you should watch your step."

He took some steps past me, then paused, turning his head slightly.

"Susannah."

I think I gave a sort of jerk when he said my name. The way the word rolled from between his lips made it sound so dark, threatening. . . I shuddered involuntarily, then shook my head to clear it. Surely he was just some weird guy in my school that I wasn't acquainted with, or something. Shrugging, I trudged on back home. No point standing there to stare at nothingness, right?

It wasn't until I got home that I succumbed to the tiredness that had been overwhelming me. I dumped my bag in a corner, threw myself onto the bed and conked off the moment my head hit the pillow.

I woke up some hours later to the shrill ringing of the phone. My mum installed a private line for me when I turned 14, thinking I'd have so many boys calling me that she wouldn't be able to use the phone, or something. I think she disappointed when the only person who actually called me was Gina. . .

I hooked a finger around the receiver and dangled it beside my ear.

"Hello?" My voice was slightly hoarse from sleep. Which I had been enjoying very much.

Annoyance found its way into my voice as I repeated the greeting, volume having been raised considerably.

The person on the other side of the line didn't seem to mind much though. There was giggling, then squealing. LOUD.

I winced. "Cee Cee? What's up?"

"Suze! I—Adam, he—I mean, he asked me out! On a date! I know it's only a twosome at the Coffee Clutch but still. A DATE!"

Woah. Her speed of verbalization was close to rivaling mine. . .

This was great news, though. Finally. I totally knew that Adam had a crush on Cee. So it was just a matter of time. Grinning, I yelled a congrats and was rewarded with—of all things!—giggling.

Yes, giggling. To think Cee was so scornful of squealers in the past. Huh.

Cee Cee and I shared a quick goodbye, and I climbed onto the window-seat, relaxing in the feel of the wind blowing gently across my skin, and the sun's dying rays warming my skin. As I looked on, the large orange sun sank slowly beneath the crystal blue water and the sky darkened steadily. Everything seemed calm, right, and a sense of happiness filled me for no apparent reason.

It would be alright, I said to myself. The dreams were just a result of stress; the boy an arrogant jerk with two left feet.

Knees tucked up beneath my chin, I smiled softly. Everything here was going to be great. Right?

I wish I'd known then what would happen in the near future. . .

_Review?_


End file.
